Revenge is just the beginning
by Aleena23
Summary: When Jessica Murphy comes home from Spring break her parents Kara and Gordon Murphy are no where to be found and when her parents dark past is once again affecting Jessica s life she decides to go looking for answers which leads into all sorts of trouble including fights, pain, family, secrets, humour, love and most of all REVENGE :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Revenge or the characters, plots, sets … you get the idea, but I just love the show: D **

**Chapter 1**

"I'm Home" I thought as I breathed in the tangy sea air mixed with taefotida and orchids which gave me the familiar sense of relief and comfort that escaped and enveloped me in a warm embrace. The Sunbeam rays highlighted the home with beautiful twilight glow and doused everything in sight with liquid gold.

I swung my suede brown drawstring bag over my shoulder and clicked the keys to my silvery sky blue Volvo whilst carelessly traipsing over the pebbled path which led to the alcove doorway. The faded green door with it round brass handle surrounded by wide French windows where entangled with primroses and baby purple orchids ( moms' favourite ) gave the house a family feel with nothing to suggest the dark and murky past of my parents which has plagued my childhood and has threatened to overtake my family a numerous amount of times.

_Click _the door budged open to reveal several letters and newspapers littered across the floor. As I bent to pick them up I frowned at the date "May 5th" I read out loud, that was almost a week ago. What was a week's worth of mail doing strewn across the hallway?

"MOM" I yelled, my voice echoed throughout the silent house. My voice picked up an octave as the house remained quiet "MOM"- nothing. Dread filed through me as I dumped my bag and sprang up stairs not knowing what I would find.

**This is just the first Chapter so sorry it short, please review it's my first story! Thanks :D**

**Chapter 2**

I stopped to check if my Dad's study was open if it was then there was nothing to worry about, it meant he was home from his long and estranged business trips which usually meant that he and mom had a lot of catching up to do, and they were probably out shopping or at dinner somewhere.

It was locked, not jammed or closed it was fully locked! Panic was starting to arise, I checked my phone no text, email, call nothing! I tried to swallow the rising emotion down, I was just being silly I told myself she's fine it's not like last time when … A flash of Images that were usually imprisoned I the back of mind had escaped in a whirlwind of confusion and panic – mom screaming in the middle if night from one of her physcotic nightmares, dad washing dried blood of his hands, men dressed in black clothing which seem to ruin and destroy our lives every time they appear… NO! I forced them each back, into their cage at the back of my memories whilst I physically shook myself of from relieving them.

With trembling fingers I pushed the adjacent white door open which led to a shimmering peach bedroom which belonged to my parents which normally always contained a message from my parents when they were nowhere to be seen.

Normally the room is clear and clean with a wide space left between the tall wardrobes and the perfectly made bed which overlooked the ocean. A small dressing table would also be present in the room which would always contain some sort of message from my mom, when she had lost her phone ( it happens a lot ) mostly it was a scrawled note explaining where she was with a quick reminder of what to do in an emergency. Ever since I was little because of my family's history I have been taught a Plan i.e. what to do in an emergency, who to call ( no one except the memorised number I had been told to repeat every day until I learnt it) where to go ( a safe house in San Francisco or Colorado), how to defend myself in case of an attack etc.

On one side of the dressing table there would be perfumes& lotions to cover her medical pills for her OCD and depression and on the other side would be a chest which held mom's most precious items in the chest which I rarely had the privilege of looking into.

Well except once when I was 8 and she was out at the motel lodge where she worked, she had left it wide open (well not completely, but I was curious…. Don't judge me!) I peered inside to view her wedding ring which was too small for her now, a pair of pearl earrings- a gift, a key and a few folded up pieces of paper which I carefully unfolded. The writing was unfamiliar but definitely male handwriting I could only pick out a few words which included; Amanda, daughter, Kara, Initiative, Grayson but before I got to read them fully I heard footsteps and hastily placed them into the chest.

I have never told my mother that I had read them or how I knew even from an early age how dangerous it would be to ask her about them, I'd tried many times to read them again but they were moved to another location. The papers have always been a mystery and I can't help thinking that their somehow linked to us, my family's past.

The room was a bomb site, clothes were precariously flung everywhere, empty coat hangers lay clustered on the floor beneath the clattering wardrobes, the bed was un-made while the windows where bolted shut. I ran to the dressing table kicking clothes and my flip-flops off on the way, which had knocked over bottles of Lotions and perfumes which had already began to dry and leave a stain to reveal no note no message.

She was in a hurry when she left and with dads locked study she may be alone and under threat but before I could think much further a burning pain sensation had shot through my left foot, I looked down to see shards of a glass bottle of perfume surrounded by droplets of blood. Cursing and hoping to the bathroom across the hall I quickly washed my foot and used the first aid kit to protect them from infection. Whilst I did this It kept my hands busy but not unfortunately my mind it was in overdrive, the abandoned house meant only two things 1.) They had come for her, they meaning the initiative a secret organisation which my father used to work for, I am not sure even to this day what my dad did for them but I knew it involved a group of very powerful people who would do anything for what they want or option 2.) She had simply gone on a vacation and forgot to tell me? (It's possible!)

I was still hesitant to activate the plan, even after all these years, 18 years to be exact, could I really leave everything behind again and meet at the safe house just like we had planned? To retrieve the gun and pepper spray that my dad had given me since the last attack on my 13th birthday? The two most things I hated; violence & injustice were know going to be a part of my life indefinitely?

I grabbed the cleaning gear from store cupboard whilst I also donned a pair of comfy house slippers before going to clean the mess in the bedroom. Immediately the cool ocean breeze which wafted through the room instantly chilled my bones- suddenly as if on que a shattering sound like a plate being broken resonated the house, I was NOT alone!

**So hey, hope you liked it, don't worry the usually beautiful Revenge characters will be present but you know disclaimer I don't own anything to do with Revenge! Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hiya, so usually disclaimer I don't own anything to do with Revenge unfortunately but I sort of wish I did ;) **

**N.B. I had to delete the last one I had put up, because I published the last 2 chapters and this one together ,sorry ! ( I'm still new at this and I'm really bad at computers) So this is just chapter 3, but you can read it all now like a proper book, sorry for any confusion , ENJOY :D**

Adrenaline coursed through my veins igniting my heightened sense of panic as I thought what shall I do? I could grab the sheets that were carelessly flung across the bed and use it as a rope to scale down the side of the house, creep through the back yard, climb over the fence and into my car and just DRIVE AWAY… My hands had even automatically started stripping the bed silently when I a new though occurred to me I could face it, if it was them –the Initiative then maybe I had a chance, even if it's a small one, that I could end our chasing , my family's never ending hiding and lies of secrecy. I could demand to know everything about my family, who my father really was, why are you after us? The list was endless , I suddenly had a vision of myself my foot stepping on the soldier in black with nothing but a broom for a weapon , as if I could take on someone who had years of training of being a secret spy who could probably end my life in a second and then there's me whose only training is a punch bag in the garage and a few life lessons from their dad, the thought was so ridiculous, a small hysterical giggle had left my lips before I had a chance to clamp my mouth over them; IDIOT! I cursed internally.

If the house was quiet before then it was deadly silent now as slight footsteps could be heard slowly travelling up the stairs, I grabbed the broom and the remainder of the cleaning gear and sprinted to the store cupboard just before catching a glimpse of a mysterious figure clad all in black- THE INITATIVE, I could recognize one of them In a heartbeat. I shut the door noiselessly as my heart crashed in my chest and locked the door before ensuring a silent full scale panic attack! I was sure they had not seen me, they couldn't otherwise they would have followed me, wouldn't they?

*Maybe I should explain the lock on the inside of the door, when I was younger and had not gotten used to sleeping through my mother's physcotic nightmare screams or the fact that my dad would creep in and out the house at odd times through the night, I would grab my pillow and bear to the store cupboard. The store cupboard was a small room which had various odd pieces of junk form previous owners, but at the back if you were tall enough you could reach up and pull the ladders down and climb up into the attic.

Our attic was wide with wooden floorboards and boxes and chest everywhere full of memories and broken trinkets, but the best part was the window it was wide a circular with a little shelf that had few old cushions placed on it. I would sit there and fall asleep whishing on every star that I saw in the dark velvet sky. I discovered the attic and eventually had to tell my parents about it when they thought I had gone missing and had scared the life out of them when I opened the store cupboard. No one even knew there was an attic, the previous owners never mentioned it and it was'nt included in the original drawings of the house. ( I Knew this because mom went through one of her many phases of life, where she claimed that she wanted to be an interior designers, architect, gourmet chef whatever, once she even wanted to be a member of the FBI but that's a whole different story ).

Over the years it became my place, my source of comfort and safety no one knew of it (except my parents-minor problem) lamps, books and cosy blankets and pillows had been added. The chests had been stacked on the side after being carefully explored by me on a cold April's rainy day.

The ladder had already been pulled down as I carefully climbed to the top and dragged the ladder up and finally, for the first time ever, closed the trap door, it took some elbow grease but it finally gave way with one last tug.

All I had now was I and a bunch of cleaning supplies well actually a sponge, anti-bacterial disinfectant, rubber gloves and a broom to defend myself with- great! I tip-toed over to the window as I soaked in the calming musty scent of the warm attic. I placed the supplies at my feet and sat on the cushions at the window as unknown strangers were searching my house for me and my family, even though I felt slowly safer I still couldn't escape the fear that encased me, that had me bound and wrapped up, part of it was not knowing where my family was and why they were here , but another part of me was burning with anger they should NOT be here, we have done nothing wrong, that I know of… but that was the thing I didn't know, I never have.

For the first time I realised that maybe it wasn't just the fact that my parents have tried to protect me and shield me from their past, maybe they're trying to protect me from the future as well. But I won't have a future if all we ever do is run and if we keep running we get tired. Perhaps mom and dad wanted to keeping running the race, but I was tired, I needed it to stop, now. The phrase "It's not fair" displays itself in my thoughts, girls my age were out having fun, being with friends, and most probably right now were having a great time with their family whereas I was sitting in my attic fearing for my life ( and my parents) wondering when all this "running madness "will end.

A depressed sigh broke the empty atmosphere as I slumped further into the window, drawing the woollen blanket tighter against my shoulder. I was pretty sure I was safe, no one has reached me here, and they probably don't even know it exists unless they climb over to the far side of the next door neighbours back yard and gaze up at about a 195 degree angle where you will probably just spot the round window through the midst of dense trees planted by mom (another aspirational phase- national gardener- I just, no, I can't even begin to explain). For once I was glad of my mother's strange ideas, thinking about her made my stomach ache and fret with worry.

I stretched my legs, well tried too, there was something bulging out from the 3rd cushion ever so slightly, only someone who could see the cushion up close knew there was something in it. I picked it up and almost dropped, whoa it was heavy. I groped inside to pull out a small blue safety deposit box with a note attach to it. There was no mistaken that familiar cursive hand writing although only three words had been written on it , I felt eased , alleviated almost as I picked up the post a note with the words " Just In Case" and carefully folded it into my pocket. The box was locked, no key inserted inside or sellotaped on the back, it was locked (I know, everything is locked in my house – sigh). I put my hand inside the cushion, no such look all that was there was the deflated feather down. GREAT, a locked box and posted note –Thanks dad, I owe you one! I dropped the box in my lap and gazed upwards, when suddenly a silver pendant hung from the handle of the window, there glistening in the twilight was a chain with 5 bronzed keys.

**Soo hoped you liked it , please review, come on don't be a stranger , I know you want too :D Thanks to all have reviewed SkullGaudess, Water-Fire22, and Fenrir1329, your supports means the world :D x**


	3. Chapter 4!

**Welcome to Chapter 4! Sorry I haven't posted lately, I do post weekly but on random days because of coursework stuff, homework *yawn, boring stuff. As usual I don't own Revenge or any of the characters, scripts, added extras from other awesome fandoms blah, blah, apart from Jessica and a few surprise characters! Enjoy, you beautiful people: D**

"Why didn't I see it before?" I felt abashed and even slightly embarrassed as I un- hooked the key of the window handle. I noticed each key had different marking, size and groove a few of the shapes even looked vaguely familiar as I fumbled with the bronze keys trying to insert them into the box. Eventually after what had seemed like an age I picked up the second smallest key which had a small and intricate pattern of stars arranged around the centre of the key in a triangle formation and inserted it into the lock.

With shaking hands I peered slowly into the small safety deposit box. I gasped; inside the box was a small black pistol accompanied with several bullets, a memory stick and an envelope address to Jessie. A lumped formed in the back of my throat as I tried to gulp down the rising emotion in me, only my parents ever called me Jessie, and right now they could be in serious danger. I stared down at the contents of the box contemplating why my father had left me this before making my decision. I had to help them, I have to do something to protect them just as they had been protecting me from this all these years, because if they like it or not I was a part of this now and I was not going down without a fight. Besides my parents must need me otherwise they wouldn't have left this box and taken off so suddenly.

I scanned the now familiar items before I cautiously picked up the gun and clicked the revolver pushing in the bullets. My hands were surprisingly steady for someone who had only held a gun twice in their entire life; once when my dad took me to target practice which considering my lack of sporting ability went well and now as I placed the gun behind my shirt for safe-keeping.

I carefully placed the memory stick in my pocket, making a mental note to find a USB holder as soon as possible before opening the wad of envelope labelled Jessie. Inside as clear as day were the folded up pieces of paper I had discovered in my mother's jewellery chest almost 10 years ago. Cautiously reading and tracing the fluid indentations on the paper of where the pen had parted with its fine companion, where the words:

"Throughout my time in this locked up prison shelter I have developed a deeper and a more profound sense of understanding of my "situation". Being guarded and kept under watch constantly like an angry bee buzzing around waiting to insert that final deadly sting which would end their time in this world. I'm passed the hope of faith, anger and frustration has evaded me, even derangement has not settled in yet, all that is left is love and the bitter pain of which I will never again see my wondrous Amanda. To see her laugh in joy at the sight of Sammy, to hear her soft whispers of dreams I will never see fulfilled, to mend her broken smile… I only dream that one day she will know I loved her and Kara, I always will. Every time I close my eyes I see them holding hands, laughing, singing and it kills me inside, a broken shard of glass that slowly delves further into my flesh that I will never be a part of it, I will never see her grow up with her mother, with her family.

Sometimes I see Kara in Amanda, not the physcotic patient of metal health everyone sees but my Kara, my wife, the girl with the two plait's and the Sunny smile so infectious it's impossible to not smile back, the Kara I fell in love with. If only I had the chance to tell her how sorry I am, to both of them, I would give my soul to hold my daughter one last time. But ever since I met the Grayson's and the initiative for that matter, when I uncovered their secrets I knew the double infinity would play a bigger role in this … they may have framed me and took away everything I love, they may have dragged Amanda away from me and thrown me into this pit but their journey is not over yet, it never stops."

Tears silently dripped onto the page as I read these painful words of a man who had lost everything. He had truly experienced devastation and pain, my soul ached as I yearn to know of what became of him yet I am afraid. Afraid of what I may find if I look deeper into this, why is he connected with the initiative? Who are the Grayson's? Who is this mysterious man and do I have a sister? The last question issued a fresh sense of shock as I contemplated what this meant. A daring and fearful plan was starting to form in my mind, but first things first's I had to get out of here.

I took a deep breath, and began to get up, when I looked into the box one last time to see a tiny screwed up piece of paper no bigger than a skittle. Carefully opening it up making sure not to rip it was another note from dad, this time it was longer…. Three sentences (he's not a man of many words anyway) "I'm sorry for what's about to happen. Use the gun and information sparingly, trust no one-leave NOW. P.S. Look in cupboard x." My heart thumping in my chest, being wiser this time I took the keys and opened the cupboard underneath the window seat. This time the key was rounder and had rings woven onto the handles. An old purple Starkid Comic-Con backpack was stashed under their, accompanied with a small rope ladder which is often found in gym class used for footwork.

BANG! I jumped ten feet in the air, they were coming for me! A thousand year old sense of dread and utter panic hurtled through me. With no time to breath, yet alone think, acting on instinct alone I swung open the circular window and threw the ladder down latching it onto the window frame. Hoisting the bag onto my shoulders and throwing the necklace of keys around me and chucked the small safety deposit box in the cupboard and kicked the door shut before pulling myself up over the window and descending the ladder.

I had no time to test if the ladders held my weight as I slowly travelled down the ladder pushing the window shut just in time before I heard the familiar creek of the stairs coming up towards the attic. Halfway down, part of the handle that was latched onto the windows snapped, (typical, I know) I bit my lips to hid my scream as I was swung down over the dense trees that hid the window from sight. I looked up to see the other handle starting to snap, was I really that heavy, I mused? Hurrying up, I got nearer to the ground and decided to jump the rest of the way, just in time as my feet touched the soil mixed with sand from the near beach, the ladder gave way and plummeted to earth. I caught it and tossed it into the trees to be hidden in the thick foliage.

The Window swung open, CRAP I thought as I darted around the house and pushed open what remained of the gate, it had seemed they had entered through the back gate but had missed the window. Broken stained glass window littered the pebbled path. I had to run before they realise someone's here… I ran faster to the beginning of the driveway as perspiration started to form along my forehead. I began to limp as my injured foot had started to burn again, a quick glance down and it was bleeding again- great.

My Car! As I hobbled over to my car across the pebbled path, ducking down beneath the windows I desperately patted down myself trying to locate my keys? Where are they, as I got more frantic, I could not have left them inside, not now, not when I NEED them. KEYS!? I picked them up surely not? Lo and behold dad had thought of everything, was the biggest bronze key that was slightly bulkier than the rest. I squatted next to my car and inserted the key into the handle, a swoosh noise, and then the car was open. I threw myself into the car and dumped the bag onto the seat.

Shoes, I need shoes, my hand went to the back of my seat to a little a pouch which thankfully contained my beach flip flops. A little relief escaped me as I placed them on my now dirty, bloodied & bruised feet and inserted the key into the ignition. The engine roared with life.

As I glanced up, little did I know for the last time on my childhood home, my eyes lingered over the pebbled path which led to the alcove doorway. The faded green door with it round brass handle surrounded by wide French windows where entangled with primroses and baby purple orchids. The sweet smell of spring still sauntered in the breeze, this image froze in my head as I watched my home go up in flames.

**Thanks for Reading it means a lot, please review and remember to smile, live, love, laugh :D**


	4. Flashback-Chapter 5

**Hi! Chapter 5 is officially uploaded and hopefully any confusion will be cleared up, and Jessica may meet some new characters! Look out for some hidden meanings, shout-outs and just have fun reading. *Disclaimer: I don't own Revenge or any other mention of other media :D**

I kicked the car into reverse and swerved away from the driveway; slamming my foot on the accelerator, not bothering to check the rear-view mirrors' for once. As I drove away from the soon to be burning pile of ash I once called my home, my memory traced back to the last time I had come face to face with the initiative. As if on cue the memory began to play in my head like the beginning credits of a film.

**Flashback**

_My 13th Birthday, finally I was a teenager! July 31st was here, at last! No more annoying, over-bearingly protective parents who always picked me up outside my classroom instead of waiting in the car in the parking lot like the rest of the parents. It was silly really, I knew how much they cared about me, but throughout my whole life I knew there was something different about my parents. No other parents made them carry pepper spray, a personal panic alarm and given their child combat and self-defence lessons' since the age of 6, instead of brownies (girl guides) and dancing lessons (not that I had any balance or skill required for dancing)._

_Finally after years of moving around, from place to place, we had stayed in the same town longer than 6 months, even though it rained constantly in Portland and had about a million twilight fans, I'd gone to after school clubs, been on class trips and made friends and I'm determined not to lose it all -again. _

_Slowly descending the stairs and into the ancient living room, I was greeted by a smiling mom, "Happy Birthday Jesse!" she exclaimed and handed me a bright multi-coloured envelope, which by the handwriting I recognized instantly: dad's. Opening the cards revealed vouchers for an online store and a wad of dollar bills. I sighed "He's not here is he?", "Well, he will be, soon, I promise" mom rubbed my shoulders and seeing the disappointed stare quickly changed the subject, "Come on, there's pancakes for breakfast". Trailing into the sunny yellow dining room I realised just how much it hurt my dad wasn't here, he misses everything and the one day he should be here he isn't, but the worst part is he knows he should be here, the money explains the guilt and being missing. Although he has never been away this long before, the most he has been gone for was 2 and half weeks, it's been what, 3 almost 4 weeks? Before I considered this last thought, I was alerted to the familiar flamboyant singing of mom to the blasted out radio in the kitchen, she always sang, she said it reminded her of happier times and of the things she loved. This was her favourite, I knew all the words, INXS, "Never Tear Us Apart", and she landed the plate in front of me as the song finished on the final flourish._

_Sensing my reluctance to commence my pancakes, mom said "I have a surprise for you," she paused to gage my reaction before saying "how about a little party for you and a few friends?" I gasped, "You really mean that!". As sad as that sound I have never had a party, we had never had the time or the friends to invite for that matter. "Yep, everyone is set to come at 3pm, now eat your food!" she chided good naturally._

_I dug in enthusiastically, but a small nagging voice in the back of my head, told me something was wrong, something doesn't quite add up. I couldn't place my finger on it, growing up in a family like ours I grew up naturally suspicious. Was it the fact that my mother studiously avoided my eyes as she looked out the window or pretended to read the paper. Or was it the fact that Dad had been gone for longer than usual? _

_I surveyed mom out of the corner of my eye, her hand was shaking, "Mom, have you took your medication?". A thought seem to strike her like a lightning bolt "oh, I almost.. " she started to say before I immediately got up and strode to the kitchen to open the medicine cabinet above the fruit bowl. The initial tub of mom's medication had ran out, but luckily dad had planted an extra one at the back of the cupboard just in case. He always took care of her, I knew something was up, she never forgot to take her pills unless she was worried. I handed her, her daily dose of pills which she gratefully accepted and chugged down with orange juice. _

" _Mom, is there.." she cut me off" you all done? Why don't you go put the new outfit on in your cupboard, whilst I finish up here" and without another word she scooped up the dishes and went into the kitchen and turned up the radio. It was obvious, she didn't want talk because something bad was going to happen I could almost taste it in the tangible atmosphere. _

_3pm had finally arrived and our small cottage house was transformed into "Grand Party Station", a saying mom had come up with (I know, *cringe), nevertheless the party went down a storm with friends; I almost couldn't believe we had nearly made it without there being the slightest hiccup. Soon after everyone started to return home, when I noticed the back door open, I tread to the door to close it when in the kitchen was a familiar white haired man! I almost exclaimed "DAD!" when I realised he was in the midst of a heated discussion with mom, who was slowly getting more and more agitated with panic. I cautiously stepped towards the small opening of the kitchen window and peeked through, he was hurt, badly. _

"_I'm sorry, but we have to leave now! Their coming, I tried to hold them off as long as I could, I almost got away when the initiative caught up with us, but" he grimaced in pain. _

"_Gordon" she thrusted an ice pack on his blackened eye before continuing "What happened to Colin, Bradley? You were a team, I thought that" she glanced at his face " NO, noo" she began to panic, hysteria was slowly forming in her speech. _

"_Shhh, it's okay," he tried to soothe my mentally imbalanced mother, if anyone can he could, " Kara please, we have to leave , to the safe house just for a while, It'll be alright, I " he broke off " Hey, Jessie" he said in a falsely cheerie voice. _

_Mom hastily wiped the tears away from her, but before I could string a coherent sentence together, dad's face when deathly pale " We have to leave NOW, 5 minutes, take the important items, emergency cases and meet me at the car, GO! ". _

_Without a word I ran upstairs and kicked the door shut with a deafening bang. Hot angry tears spilled down my cheeks, "good" I thought let's get all the emotion out of this mess I hated crying but sometimes it was the only thing that stopped you form screaming. I grabbed a hidden rucksack from behind the mirror and started shoving the red emergency case which contained a passport, money, health card and so on. I gazed around my room throwing into my bag odd pieces of light clothing, my glasses, teddy bear, my photos of my friends, all the books I could shove in my bag and my birthday presents. Changing out of my frock and leggings into a pair of teal skinny jeans, a t –shirt that said "Count Dorkula" (I thought it was hilarious at the time I bought it) and a black hoodie. Tying up my long blonde curls I slinging the bag over my shoulder I jumped down stairs and flew out the front door. _

_We were all assembled, as we all piled into the silvery moon coloured Toyota corolla 97' and drove away. We were all silent until dad uttered the words "Jesse I'm sor .." _

"_Just don't Dad" my voice sounded drained, lacking emotion, I didn't want to speak as if was afraid I would start to cry" I know why you did it, why we leave but no more lies okay. I want to know who the initiative is and why they always… I need answers, I " I choked off, damn it, I am not crying, I'm not, but once again the now familiar salty seas of tears cascaded down my face._

"_Jess" his voice was exceedingly gentle as he accelerated further onto the freeway "I can't tell you everything, but I will try, one day you will know everything" he looked up to the rear view mirror, I looked and glanced out the window, " go to sleep we have a long trip". _

**Present situation**

Slowly and irrefutably the tears shimmied downwards , as I tried to focus onto the freeway ahead, but once again all the shock, adrenaline, panic and fear had left me, I was mentally and physically incapable of emotion- I was once again drained and devoid of any real feeling. A flashing sign up ahead told me that the freeway stop a few miles up ahead now had free Wi-Fi with the new Starbucks library café. My fingers slided over the memory stick bulging from my jean pocket; if I want answers then I'd better find them.

**Please Review, I hope you enjoyed it, maybe Jessica will be taking a trip to the Hamptons? Who Knows? **


	5. Starbucks :D

**Hello, hope your well! *Disclaimer I don't own the Revenge series or anything else I add along the way, this is just from my Character's point of view :D**

The tantalisingly warm aroma of freshly ground coffee and delicious baked cookies instantly hit me as I enter the Starbucks Café , followed by a familiar tinkle of a bell from above the door. My eyes locked with the mouth-watering muffins, sandwiches and the assorted varieties of the famous Frappuccino's, my gaze was ravenous as my stomach growled.

I looked up at the clock displayed above the chalk-board menu, Whoa! The clock's hands inched further towards the 7:00 pm; it's been almost 3 hours since I'd arrived home from Spring Break for the first time in months. Just a few hours ago I was all geared up to spending some "family time" with my parents and now I seemed to be running away again from, well nothing, the decrepit burnt image of my home flashed across my vision.

Another growl escaped from my stomach, digging into the depths of my black skinny jeans I pulled out a $20 bill and the memory stick. The money left me with enough to buy a regular Caramel coffee based Frappuccino and an hour on the computer screen (family before food I'm afraid).

As I placed my order and transacted the money , the girl at the counter asked politely "Will there be anything else?", "No thank you" I said over the rumble of my stomach. The girls' face which was previously a polite form was now etched in panic? Sadness? No, Pity. It took me a moment to realise that the pity was for me. I moved along to the side of the que awaiting my coffee, when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirrored espresso maker, I looked awful. My curly blonde hair was a tangled mess; there was deep purple shadows under my eyes, there was dust and dirt on my t-shirt and was slightly snagged from when I slipped off the ladder but still long enough to cover my concealed gun, my jeans were frayed and my feet were a bloodied mess. Altogether I had the appearance of someone, who was dead tired and had lost a lot in a little amount of time, which I guess was true. Luckily I wasn't the weirdest looking person in the shop which meant I wouldn't stand out too much.

I gratefully accepted my drink and hobbled over to one of the smooth and pristine laptop computers which were dotted around the room. I chose a cosy corner spot with a big squishy arm chair and a round wooden table. As soon as I sat down and dumped the backpack on the floor (I had brought it with me, as I'd decided not to leave it in the car although I still haven't had the chance to open it) my feet began to throb and thump with pain.

As I warmed up the laptop and inserted the card that allowed me to access the internet, documents and so forth, I couldn't help the intruding feeling of anticipation and suspicion as I inserted the memory stick pen.

Immediately a block came up, I needed a password, sighing , it was a 6 letter word and I only had 5 guesses before it most likely destroyed the only scrap of truth I have to finding my parents. I typed in Gordon , Murphy, Safety, Jesses nothing. I had one try left.

"Come on, you can do this" I muttered to myself full of determination. Of their own accord my eyes slid down to the backpack at my feet. I carefully unzipped to reveal; a wallet full of cash, a simple modern phone, a map, small leather bound book, a change of clothes including an old pair of faded pumps, a small pack of toiletries which included a first aid kit and my teddy bear! I plucked my teddy from the contents of the bag, and sad smile was placed on my face. My dad remembered, the last time we had to run I had took my teddy bear Arnold with me, he must have found it in one of the storage boxes.

A thought jolted through me, almost giddy with excitement I typed in the words ARNOLD, sure enough the files opened, I glanced at the clock I had half enough left on the computer. There were a few documents, some of them were encrypted which at first led me to confusion but also gave me a sneaking feeling that it wasn't just for me alone. One of the documents was addressed to me, it was a simple Word docket which I eagerly opened.

"Dear Jesse, Words cannot express how deeply sorry I am for all the hurt and pain I have caused you in the past and in this imminent threat of the future. The only way I know for certain that you are reading this instead of me being able to tell you is if you are in danger and we are not there to protect you. The world in which you caught glimpses of in the past is now going to be explored. Remember when you were 13 and demanded to know everything? Well, I hope this sheds more light on this dark subject now. The initiative is a secret Organisation which infiltrates businesses and mass corporations more specifically known as Grayson Global. Grayson Global is run by a family, and is controlled by the Initiative.

They have destroyed the lives of many to gain what they desire using any means necessary even murder. I am ashamed to say that I was, I am apart of such organisation, I tried to stop what I did and only until I meet your mother did I begin to see the error of my ways. I was thoughtless, a machine, bending to their will submitting to their plans with defeat. The sheer pain I have caused you and your mother is yet untold .I should've of stopped, but I couldn't, of all the lives I wanted to protect rather than destroy I have caused the most damage to you, especially your mother. Jesse you are not alone as you once thought, you have family.

Jesse I know you, even if I advise you to leave and to stay away from all of this, you won't, because this is apart of you. But once you start, you cannot stop Jesse. It's a circle, it has no end. For a long time I wondered if I could ever redeem myself, to right my wrongs, but Jesse I hope that maybe you can. You have your whole life ahead of you; choose it to bring good in the world instead of trying to tear it down like I did. Please try not to hate me, when you discover the truth, if anyone can it's you who can discover the truth. Once you have read this memorise it and then you MUST delete it.

Yours Dad X "

My eyes were brimmed full of tears, as read it all once more before gliding the mouse to the delete button. I closed my eyes and counted to 10, during those 10 seconds I Iet the rising emotion take over and wash over me before continuing to scroll through the memory pen. All that was left apart from the encrypted documents was a few pictures of a blue print, but before I had a closer chance to look at it my time on the computer had ended. I tugged the memory pen out of the Laptop computer as it started to shut down, and took out the leather bound book. Written on the inside cover was an address in the Hamptons.

" , Beach House, Hamptons NY, HNY23 L3S. " I picked it up to a closer inspection when I heard a small voice. I jumped up startled and threw the memory pen inside it and dumped the book in the bag. It was the girl from the counter.

"Hi, I thought that you could use this" seeing my expression, " It's not charity, I'm just helpful" she said with a reproachful smile.

This made me laugh which felt fabulous considering how I was feeling; it was a toasted Blueberry muffin. The smelt made my senses tingle with joy. I moved my bag allowing the girl to sit down before profusely thanking her.

I read her name tag before saying "Thank you Rebecca, it was so nice of you to help me". I took in her face for the first time she had brown wavy hair tied in a long pony, which sea-glass green eyes and a wide friendly smile. She looked like a supermodel in comparison to me right now.

"I hope you don't mind, but you look terrible.." she stated enigmatically.

Her refreshing honesty was nice; at least it wasn't complicated or confusing like most of my day has been. I was considering whether to use my real name, but another encouraging smile I decided to trust her. "Jessica, and I know I look like I've been dragged through a bush backwards" I laughed lightly, it had a slightly hysterical edge to it but I hope she didn't notice.

She laughed " Do you mind me asking about how you got this way?"

"Oh, urm , my car ran out of gas and I hurt my foot and I 'm just stressed and er yeah" It was pretty lame but she didn't push it, which was good of her. We chatted for a bit whilst I ate my muffin and tried to share it with Rebecca, and it felt so normal and friendly I wanted to savour the moment before I embarked on this mission I was left by Dad. Eventually the conversation had to end and as we decided to depart, she offered advice on how to treat the wounds on my feet and to come back any time, I didn't make any promises out loud, but if I managed to survive what was going to happen next then I would definitely come back and buy her a muffin.

It was 8:25 pm and I had departed from Starbucks with a load full of food supplies and coffee to keep me awake enough to find the viewer of the mystery address. I sat in the front seat with the door partially open whilst I slid the flip flops off and grit my teeth as I pulled the soiled bandages of and grabbing the first aid kit out. Using the sterile wet wipes I cleaned the mess of my feet and using the anti-septic cream to cleanse the cuts and soothe the bruising. Finally placing padded bandages on my feet and then retrieving a clean pair of white & blue stripy socks with red tips from the bag and the pumps my feet felt much better. Dragging a comb through my hair and then neatly plaiting it down my back, and wiping my face with a wet wipe, I did look a tad better. Using the navigation I entered in the Post Code and set route to the Hamptons, whoever this was I was about to find out!

**End OF Chapter 6, I could really have a Starbucks now, thanks to all who have reviewed special mention to SkullGaudess and Fenrir1329 (Rebecca one of my BFF in my story) for reviewing. Please Review and remember Keep Calm and watch/read REVENGE! :D**


	6. The Stowaway

**Hi, sorry for not updating sooner, I've just been drowning in coursework and controlled Assessments! Anyhoo, here is the next instalment you wonderful people who have amazing taste in TV, lol! *Disclaimer, I don't own revenge or anything else I add in there, apart from my own characters: D **

The fading sounds of music resonated through the warm sounds of laughter and glasses chinking in the last hour of the night. I cut the engine immediately the GPS navigation had decided to miscalculate the route and tell me the route had ended before unceremoniously switching off and refusing to come back on. With a sigh, I placed the GPS away in the glove compartment and grabbed my "escape" bag and the remainder of my Starbucks goodies before locking my car.

Instinctively I was pulled towards a the first source of comfort I could see, it was on the edge of the boulevard street and the lights were still on as I saw people leaving, talking and joking with one another. I took a closer inspection "The Stowaway" was written on the top of the bar, I peered inside it was relatively calm, there was even a blonde woman with ringlets at the bar holding a baby.

I debated whether to go in, but seeing as I was in an unfamiliar place in the darkness the safest place for me now was the small but robust bar. I stepped inside and tried to find a spot of seclusion where I would easily pass for being ignored. No such luck, as a tall, dark haired bar tender greeted me with a warm questioning smile as he gestured to a chair.

Hesitantly I sat down but as far away from the countertop it would let me, I was in no position for a pleasant conversation but the bar tender felt otherwise.

"rough day, huh?" he spoke sympathetically. Normally his tone of voice would cause any rational person to open up, but this question just caused me suspicion.

"You can tell, can't you" I spoke trying to be calm, but epically failing, he could probably hear the poorly disguised monster of despair within my voice.

"Sorry, I don't mean to pry. Would you like a drink, non-alcoholic of course, I don't serve to the under-age", this caused a brief ghost of a smile on my face as I ordered a hot chocolate. He must have thought I needed it as he added whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry on top.

"She's not three and half Jack" said the blonde woman with the ringlets who was supporting the cooing baby as she rolled her eyes. She wasn't annoyed though, more amused.

"She's had a bad day, I'm sorry but you can tell" he protested. This small family scene made me want to cry, I wanted to bawl out that it's not fair and to sit and wait around for my dad to come and calm me down just as Jack was doing to the infant.

"Hi, I'm Amanda, this is my fiancé Jack and this is my little baby Carl who is becoming rather fussy at the moment" the baby squirmed in Jacks arms. She laughed as baby Carl grabbed his father's goatee and tried to pull it off.

It was evident this family was a lively & happy one, so much unlike my own, and I didn't want to intrude on them by bringing my sorrow and misery on them. However I debated it would look suspicious and may raise an alarm if I didn't reply and it was just rude if I didn't say anything after their hospitality. My noble side won, eventually.

"Hello, I'm Jess" had already slipped out before I had to remember to cover myself, "Jess Johnson." (I know Johnson- great huh!? I'm sorry but it was all I could think of! ) I tried to be warm and welcoming but all I could manage was a small, tight smile.

"Well, Jess what brings you to the over-priced and richly famous Hamptons?" Jack glanced up from feeding Carl his milk bottle.

" I err, I was going to a family friends but my GPS died and backfired" there not so bad I could do this, just state the truth in a confusing manner, hopefully I won't have to lie too much.

"Well, maybe we can help you, do you want directions, a map?" he continued to look concerned; I must sound more pathetic than I looked. He'd caught me off guard, because before I had a chance to decline. Amanda had already located a pen & pad and looked expectantly at me.

"Oh, you know it's no trouble, I'm just looking for a beach house" I tried to wave off the gesture, but I ended up knocking over several coasters onto the floor. Whoops.

"A beach house, do you know where?" Amanda looked calmly, as we exchanged a glance, her big brown eyes full of wide genuine concern, there was something not quite right, I couldn't quite put my finger on it-yet. Was it panic? Confusion?

"Kind of" Given the subtle change in Amanda, I decided to play vague and un-sure. I tried to tell myself it was nothing, I'm just being paranoid, over anxious with stress and fatigue I thought to myself, but this time I couldn't quite convince myself given recent events. Judging by the look of nerves and was it possibly fear trying to fight and reveal itself on Amanda's face when Jack seemed to have caught on by saying, " Do you mean Emily Thorne's beach house, by the Grayson's?" A thud of shock course through me, the address, the diary pages, the casual reference to the Grayson's, slowly but surely there was a underlying link that I had only began to discover. Maybe this Emily was the key to everything, maybe I could finally get some answers, besides my dad would never intentionally lead me into harm, would he?

"Ermm" I started, he intervened "Honey pass me that pen & pad would you." She agreed wordlessly her eyes trained on me. I decided to ignore her and look at what Jack was writing down.

"Is this it?" He'd written the same address that my dad had wrote. I scrupulously checked the post-code "Beach House, Hamptons NY, HNY23 L3S" It was all there. My face must not have concealed my clear shock properly. I tried to swallow down the nerves "Yeah" It came out as a whisper; I cleared my throat by taking a sip of hot chocolate before speaking a little louder "Yes, that's it."

"I knew it" he spoke jubilantly, "Well-" He was cut off by a passer-by wishing him good-night. "You know if it's alright with you Jess, we could show you Emily's house in the morning."

"I well, err" I began. "You would stay here with us of course, No, no ,no" he said as he beat of my objections " Any friend of Emily is our friend of ours, she's Carl's godmother, it's the least we could do" Jack stated.

At the mention of Carl's name Amanda's expression softened slightly and took the sleeping baby from Jacks arms. She paused and looked at me, it seemed she had yet to pass judgement on whether I was dangerous or not. "We insist", she gave my arm a gentle squeeze, most likely out of affection?

"Don't worry, you can call your parents and let them know your safe and Emily as well if you like?" Jack offered. He took in my facial expression "or we could call Emily, let her know you're here."

Amanda jumped in " Oh, it's late, we shouldn't call Emily all the way down here, you can sleep out here in the open if it makes you feel safer, theirs' nothing to worry about" she added coolly, attempting to make a joke by masking her athorative tone.

"Miss Clarke" Jack said in a mocking voice of a school teacher scolding a student, they both laughed in conjunction together. I let out a slight giggle, which may have been a little hysterical.

Amanda Clarke? She was Amanda, the girl my mother screamed about in the dead of the night, the girl from those diary pages about…. the woman in front of me was MY sister?! Hang on, wait- reverse, if this really was THE Amanda Clarke then why did my father give me the address to Emily Thorne's house, and not here. It was a fluke I had stumbled in here unprepared, I must not reveal anything about who I am, until I know for sure I can trust her or this Emily. Once again the growing nagging feeling of discontentment in the back of my mind came up.

There is a connection somewhere I can feel it, the fragments of the puzzle were slowly coming together, I needed to find out more, hopefully if I keep my wits about me, I can delve deeper into this growing and ever expanding tale. This is why I agreed to stay with Jack & Amanda, I had to find EMILY.

**Thank you so much for all who review and favourite this story, it genuinely means a lot to me and all brightens up my day. If you would like to follow me on twitter, you are more than welcome too if you don't mind geeky and original stuff (aleenarazzaq23, if you're interested btw) :D thanks again, please review and have a great week :D x**


	7. Determination

**Hiya, everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story and are looking forward to the next instalments which I have planned! Once again the *Disclaimer I do not own any of the Revenge characters apart from my own :D **

Once the bar had closed up for the night and I had "fake" called my parents, I was led up the stairs into a small sitting room which overlooked the Montauk piers trendy restaurants, bars and I could even make out a few houses each individual in looks that framed further north of the pier which lead onto a pristine sandy beach.

"Taking in the view?" the unfamiliar voice startled me. I turned around to see a stocky teenage boy, maybe the same age as me with black waves of hair curling at his temples. "Hi, I'm Declan, Jack's younger brother, you must be Jess Johnson."

"Oh, yes well that's me" I tried to give a light casual smile, but it must of looked like I was grimacing because he carefully placed the pillows, blanket and what looked like spare clothes he had under his arm onto the sofa and backed away, although he was still smiling.

He was about to ask me another question, when Amanda appeared at the doorway and interrupted by asking "Do you have Emily's number Jess, I seemed to have misplaced it" she strode over towards me. CRAP, was the only coherent thought in my head at the moment. Before I could think of an excuse, Declan had jogged over to the Kitchen and had pulled a note of the fridge and had handed it to Amanda.

"It's on the list of emergency numbers, remember?" Amanda faltered before thanking Declan and telling me that there where spare clothes and food in the kitchen if I needed. I thanked her, she gave a warm answering smile in return but as she departed and turned, I couldn't help but notice the look of frustration on her face which I saw in the reflection of the windows.

But before I could ponder this notion; "I'll err leave you to change and err stuff" Declan surprisingly blushed, he turned "You need anything, I'm right out there on the boat" he pointed through the windows and directed my vision to a small harbour.

"Wow, I may need a flare gun, but I will definitely let you know" this led to brief outburst of chuckles from Declan and surprisingly from me as well. He walked towards the door, "Declan, thanks" I said earnestly. He smiled and walked out.

I picked up the clothes on the temporary bed, and I shrugged out of my jacket and rummaged through my rucksack to find the small bag of toiletries, I decided to stuff the memory stick inside a pair of orange socks before trying to locate the nearest bathroom. I crept along the wooden hallway, when I paused to hear a hushed voice on the phone outside one of the doors.

"Emily, no, no she's just a kid, no older than Declan. I don't know who she is but she has your address….. She said you're a friend of her parents, I don't know… I t was jack's idea! No of course not, do you think I'm stu… Look she's looking for you, us, I can't if tell she knows nothing but there's something familiar about her…, she's scared, If we help her, I think she will.."

The floorboards creaked under my feet, I girt my teeth to prevent from cursing my clumsiness, and suddenly Amanda appeared "Jess, you're here?" she said accusingly.

"I was just looking for you because" I took a breath, before blabbing out an excuse "I wanted to know where the bathroom is." There not so bad, it was sort of true; I did need to use the bathroom.

She looked unsettled, "Just over there" she pointed towards a door that was ajar.

"Great!" I hurried over into the room and locked it. My back against the door, I took deep supposedly soothing breaths forcing myself to be calm, as I scrambled to organise the scattered thoughts of the last conversation. I dropped my stuff on a thatched brown basket and l leaned on the sink. My suspicions were starting to be confirmed, which is never a good omen. Amanda and Emily knew each other, that was obvious but how well did they know each other was an entirely different category. Emily is the door that opens up this world full of secrecy, lies and madness and am I really willing to open the door which has forever been locked until now? Right now the door stands ajar forced open by my missing parents who have fled from the initiative which burned my house down to the ground and have destroyed my aspects of having a so called normal life.

I looked into the circular mirror above the sink I stared at the reflection, the person in the mirror looked like a stranger version of me, she shocked me. Her blonde curls were coming loose from the pony, giving the appearance of a sloppy hair-do with a frantic look that replaced the natural warmth of brown eyes. The face was pale and drawn weary from a tidal wave of emotions that had coursed through her throughout the long day. The bright eyed, peachy coloured, rosy complexion of a young girl that was happy to go home for once that woke up this morning was in complete contrast to the hardened person in the mirror now.

Amanda was right I was scared, but a phrase ran across my mind, one that I remembered from my art class back at home "What would life be if we had no courage to attempt anything?". My teacher had painted this across the classroom, every day I looked at the quote from Vincent Van Gough never really understanding until now. For once this quotation actually made sense, If I don't try, if I give up now without even starting , then what's the point of any of this, the journal pages, my dad's letters, the address.

A new fire kindled in the pits of my despair, it was determination it fuelled everything insight with hope and courage, yes I was still scared, but this feeling set ablaze my ambition and desperation coursed through my veins. These emotions revitalised me, they have given me a new strength, I can't give up not now when I'm so close to the truth, I will not let my parents down if I am to get to Emily, then I will.

First things first, I need to clean myself up, I attacked the blonde mess, smoothing it down and plaiting it to avoid getting it into Knots. I found a toothbrush and toothpaste in my toiletries bag along with facial wash and hand cream. I decided to leave the necklace of keys on for safe keeping and once I had changed into the clothes a New York Mets jersey xxL and a pair of black leggings I went down the hallway and back to the makeshift bed.

I paused as I sat down, and pulled my rucksack up onto the sofa, I looked inside the bag, immediately I knew it had been searched. Arnold was lying on my pillow, when I knew I had not taken him out, my spare clothes were still inside but they were no longer folded. I thrusted my hand into the bag to find the deposit box safely locked, the orange socks were also there I patted them; the memory stick was still there. I breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed Amanda had gone through my bag but had eventually found nothing. I opened the box with the star shaped key and placed the memory stick inside and locked it again. Putting the box at the bottom of the bag, and re folding my clothes and my spares on top.

I then took the diary out, with Emily's address and began to flick through it there was nothing apart from blank pages. I decided to close the book when a singled corner beckoned out of he pages even in the semi-darkness I could still make out the faded picture of two blonde haired women, one of which instantly recognized, my mother.

**Thanks for reading, have an awesome day! Please review, thank you :D x**


	8. The Meeting

**Hello Everyone *Air high 5's! I hope you have had a great day, week, month, year (the list is endless: D) (did you get the friends theme tune in your head because I totally did) It has been so crazy these past weeks, but I'm back with a brand NEW chapter Woohoo! * Disclaimer I don't own REVENGE or any of the scenes, plots, characters….. apart from Jess :D**

I flipped the photo over, to check for any inscription trying to make sense of what my eyes cannot be deceived by. Sure enough in the bottom left hand corner scrawled in black ink was the phrase "**We're watching x"** animated by a bold letter **"I"** in cursive writing.

An involuntary shiver ran through my spin which twisted the nerves deep within the chasm of my frantic beating heart. Even in the midst of darkness the plain bold letter was something I instantly recognized, the mark of the Initiative. The fact that they were keeping tabs on my family didn't bother me so much as the small x which plainly stood for a kiss.

This small x infuriated me; it's as if they felt that toying with others' lives and making a mockery of the very essence of what was good and wholesome was nothing more than child's play. That the x was a subtle reminder of the sick enjoyment they found of corrupting others, the x was a symbol of their prowess, the dirty dealings, status and the taking of the innocence.

It took every fibre of my being to not crumple up the photo and flush it away never to be seen again but I knew that if I did that whatever small idea I had to convince myself my mom is out there and that the Initiative are looming over us, kept me from doing anything irrational. There was another footnote, who was this other blonde woman? Why was she talking to my mom? Is she a part of this never-ending Initiate night-mare? She has to be, I tried to tell myself logically, which means she is endanger too, right?!

I looked at the surroundings they were standing on what only seemed like a porch with wide framed windows, painted in faded pale blue, there was even a swing in the corner of the porch. Although there did seem to be what looked like the settings of a beach behind them. I could feel my forehead pull into a questioningly curious frown, was this THE beach house? I almost gasped out loud, because I'm almost 99% sure that the lady meeting my mother in the photo is Emily Thorne.

A little bit of relief escaped me like the feeling you have when you find two pieces of a 10 000 jigsaw that finally fit together after trying almost every individual piece. (trust me I've done that before). Although the relief was immediately quenched, by the burning thirst of find out who she is and why are all the signs inadvertedly pointed towards her. I flipped photo again, nothing apart from the furiously annoying message from the Initiative. I picked up the diary with the other hand and shook the book but sadly nothing else fell out of it. Dismayed I placed the photo down and secured it into the diary before closing it and rummaging through my bag to place and lock it into the security box.

A wave of fatigue rolled over me as the day's events had finally caught up with me. With immense effort I placed the clothes on top, zipped the bag shut before placing at on the couch next to my upper torso. Grabbing Arnold I snuggled down and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I was awoken by golden sunlight streaming in through the windows and the bright cry of baby Karl. Declan appeared with a faint smile on his face before saying ,"Morning, were just getting ready to open, when you're ready come down and err we 'll see about getting you and your bear some breakfast".

I nodded and suddenly bolted upright as I remembered how I fell asleep. Arnold lay across my chest eagle spread with my bag on my pillow next to my right shoulder. I felt a blush appear in my cheeks as I carefully picked up Arnold and put him in my bag. No words could form as i glanced my reflection in the window, let's just say if Frankenstein's' still looking for his bride we know where she is.

He laughed suddenly as my hand when involuntary to my haystack of a hair, "Declan I, it's not what, Arnold, the bear I" I stopped when he repeated Arnold, he looked extremely amused. I was just about to clear my embarrassment when the level heightened as tall girl with bronze hair and curly eye lashes dressed in simple clothes which hinted at designer origins entered.

"Dec, Jack wants you at the bar" she paused before looking at me, I was unsure of her reaction when her eyes flitted to me and Declan, she smiled. "Are you Jess Johnson, the mysterious girl?" she said with a hand gesture.

I was used to the Johnson by now, "Yes, although mysterious I dun no" I personally thought I had been pretty clear, well as clear as I could be. They both seemed to have found this funny, and it looked like I had earned her liking especially when Declan had said " Yep, Jess this is Charlotte , my girlfriend and Charlotte this is Jess a relative of Emily's".

"Ohhh Emily's, well then a relative of Emily's is a relative of mine" she came over with a reassuring smile and gave me a small hug. I looked practically dishevelled, a hobo, well I am homeless came a stray thought, in comparison to her looking so refined. She probably thought I was some lost child from Neverland in search of a home. Amanda popped carrying a smiling Karl, Charlotte gasped when she saw Karl and ran to Amanda scooping him up straight away.

Declan must of seen my expression which I tried to control but was failing miserably with confusion, "Sorry, I forgot to say Amanda's Charlotte's sister, and since this is the only time we get to see each other is in the mornings, we all kind of congregate here," Jack voice penetrated the Girls' laughter's and the cooing of Karl "Got to go, look after that bear, sorry, Arnold." With a flash he had descended the stairs.

Amanda paused "Sleep well?" I replied "Like a baby", we exchanged brief smiles before Charlotte taking Karl downstairs, telling me she hoped we'd meet soon.

I nodded in acknowledgement and assured her the same thing. Would my now 2nd sister know anything about why I was here? Wow, a 2nd sister? I was confused; the diary pages never mentioned anything about a Charlotte, just an Amanda and my mom.

Amanda interrupted my thought process by telling me to come down as soon as I was ready and that we could go to Emily's right after breakfast. I warmly thanked her, (what else could I do?!) and slowly went to the bathroom.

After I had washed, changed and wincingly replaced the bandages tightly on my feet and applying the makeup I found in the bag to my face to cover the dark patches of grey and lines I slowly when downstairs. I was greeted with warm smiles, and joking comments about Arnold and how I looked completely different. I tried to give back the neatly folded jumper and leggings but they flat out refused telling me to keep them and if it really mattered I could buy them a new jumper. I was deeply touched by their loving generosity to a total stranger and I felt a twinge of guilt as I knew I had been dishonest with them ,but maybe at the end, if there is one, I could tell them the true if it matters that much.

I attacked a croissant half-heartedly and forced a few sips of orange juice down, I was nervous, afraid and the tension of meeting Emily was killing me. What if she doesn't know anything, calls police, and I end up in jail or something? What if she knows, I know something? My imagination was getting a little too out of hand.

I took a deep breath and went with Jack and Amanda who unsurprisingly insisted on coming along, Karl would stay with Charlotte and Declan. I bid goodbye to Declan, Karl and Charlotte before trekking over the beach to Emily's house where I await further inspection. I was too anxious to make small talk but I forced myself to laugh at Jacks feeble jokes with Amanda, carefully avoiding her eyes and the subject of Emily. I changed the subject often, Jack assured me that my car would be fine, why I was limping ( a heroic tale of me saving a friend from a broken vase at Spring break, it could happen!) , my teddy bear.

We reached the front door in no time sure enough it was the exact same place of the photo which dragged my bag down like a hefty weight. The doorbell rang once, a small and sharp sound, we waited approximately 20 seconds, the sea gulls cawed in the air of hot summer Hampton ocean waves, the sweet scent of candyfloss and cotton has travelled with the breeze all the way from the Montauk pier.

The door was wrenched open to reveal a slender, honey-blonde woman with warm chocolate brown eyes. She looked at me, before embracing me "Jess, you made it!" Emily Thorne had received me like an old friend, who was she?

**I promise she will have her discussion with Emily in the next chapter along with a few others. A t the moment I'm hoping to create a friendship between Declan, Jess & Charlotte, and who knows maybe Jess will know the BIG secret? Tune it next time, (it won't be too long), thanks for reading, have a beautiful rest of the week: D xx**


	9. Identity

**Ahoy mateys! She is officially meeting Emily (Little Celebration hi-5 to all), but don't worry this is only the beginning of Jess' Revenge story there is still plenty more plots and twists to come! A GIGANTICALLY ENORMOUSERELLA THANK YOU to all your reviews, favourites, follows they do not go unnoticed, they mean a lot to me! :D * Disclaimer I don't own Revenge, plots, character's blah blah blah…**

My eyes opened blearily, confusion was the main track playing through my mind, and a strange throbbing sensation startled me as it beat up to a crescendo on my lower temple. I tried to touch the new found pain, when I also became aware of an acute tension on my wrists, ankles and lower torso. My eyes rapidly revolved around my image. I was tied to what I only guessed was a kitchen chair due to the un-comfortable position my left buttock was in as I was held together with leather bound rope.

I scrunched my eyes as I tried to remember how I got here, I was dropped off here by Jack and Amanda after they had exchanged boring pleasantries, they had bid farewell. My memory seemed to linger on the estranged look Amanda had given Emily.

The beating pain drove me almost to black out again as I fought to remember, I had tottered a few steps in, when out of the corner of my eye I had witnessed Emily pull out a shiny metal object. My palms started to feel increasingly sweaty as I inched further on in the memory, a GUN! Somehow, I had automatically without thinking had swung my leg round on 70 degree turn to kick the gun out of her hand. A look of sheer bewilderment crossed her face, before I lost my balance, and stumbled. When I was down, something hard and cold had hit me from behind and it was the last thing I …

A quiet but assertive clear of a throat was heard in the corner of the room. I carefully traced the contents of the room, a medium sized powder blue room, with what I could tell were windows behind me, with a plain white bed and a cabinet drawer, nothing else, before meeting the stranger 's gaze. It was Emily (of course.)

"Al right, I have no idea who you are, so you better start talking" she spoke with a calm vice but had a clear underlining tone of authority. It was unnecessary for her to add the "Or Else" part to the sentence, we both knew it was Implied.

I regarded her carefully for a moment before taking a breath to answer. I could either play it dumb like I tried to do with the others or just try to be myself. Unfortunately being myself may mean I get my family or even possibly myself into even deeper trouble, but something about her suggest that she should NOT be messed with. Why would dad give me her address, and why is there a photo from initiative with her and my mother?

"Emily" my voice was low but strong (good, I thought),"Judging by the fact that I am tied to a chair and my bag is nowhere in sight suggests you have already gone through with it and found beyond the normal layers of rubbish the safety deposit box," her expression remained unchanged in a face transfixed in poised clam but her eyes widened, slightly, which gave me enough confidence to keep going.

The fact that I could still feel the warm weight of the keys hanging down my torso could possibly mean she has not discovered the answer to the safety deposit lock, yet. "Now, if you have seen the box you could of tried to pick it, but I don't think you would risk the chance of affecting what was in the box because of what your buddy, Amanda said" I had said Amanda sarcastically, purely for effect, but I knew that she was linked to her, maybe even closer than I thought when she walked steadily towards me. She paused before, reaching up behind her shirt and taking a gun out. Directly pointed it at me in a low hiss she said "You have a second of every year of your life to spill now, so I suppose you have 17- 18 seconds, right"

I glared defiantly at the gun. " Why don't you untie me, treat me like a civilised human being, and give me proof I can TRUST you, because I'd rather die than betray my family into an Initiative spy" I spat at her feet, it missed, small droplets of spit formed as they littered the laminate flooring miles in the opposite direction of her sandaled, cream feet.

"You know the Initiative?" her voice was a whispered, the gun had dropped slightly.

My voice was oddly bitter as years of heated resentment and anger that had finally come to life over the past 24hrs had surfaced "Know? Yeah you could say even say their on top of my Christmas card list since they oh I dunno, hmmm how about, never let me stay in the same place since I was born, that everything my father had taught me was a complete LIE, that my mother who wakes up screaming in her sleep every night for her lost child. That my house has been burned to the ground, my parents are missing, dead/alive or worst? Or maybe the fact that I'm just a kid who just wanted to spend her holiday with her parents but is now forced to go on a wild goose chase to some crazy-ass place in the Hamptons to get strapped to a chair by a physcotic blonde who your own father told you to go to." I took furious huff of a breath before lonely betraying tears had begun to spill over my face ( I hated crying but I could not deem to help it); this was genuine misery, even the most suspicious mind could clearly see the raw emotion behind the tears of a teenage girl who had lost almost everything dear to her in the last day or so.

Her expression broke down, into a sincere and earnest shocked manner. Throughout my little tantrum her hand had lowered, until the gun was limp in her hand. There was no fire in her eyes now, only a sad glow of compassion I was so rarely used to seeing. Immediately I had begun to feel tired, weary from my outburst of emotion.

"I" she faltered, "IF, I let you go you have to be honest with me, 100%" she stared intently at me.

"Only if you agree to the same, Emily" I counter phrased. She deliberated, she begun to pace up and down, her hand run through her hair unsure –a nervous gesture, un sure whether to trust me?

She stopped, mid stride, Emily turned towards me. "I will be honest with you, as much as I can for the moment, I need time to understand your story first".

She was clever, shockingly so, but then it had to be expected. I debated this could go on forever one of us would have to take the leap to trust the other. I sighed, well, I just had to have faith, please help me, I silently hoped. "Ok, can you untie me and then give me my back. Please."

She nodded, with cautious nimble fingers she deftly untied me and stepped back. I got up stretched and hastily wiped the tear tracks on my face before a cloud of pain crashed over me, I almost fell with the unexpected head rush, but she caught me. I stiffened, a reaction I had when stressed.

"I'm not going to hurt you Jessica" It was the first time she had said my name, it was surprisingly caring.

"Not anymore" I gave a weak attempt of humour, she gave a slight chuckle which almost surprised her as much as it did me.

"Your bag is in the living room, in fact please if you don't mind sharing your knowledge with two important friends of mine" she took in my alarmed expression. "If this" she gestured towards her supportive posture on my arm "is to work, I need full trust, remember, they are harmless to you and know everything about me and I " she swallowed as if admitting to a weakness " I am sorry about hitting you on the head."

I simply nodded, I was aching all over. Slowly but surely we trodded into her open plan living room. Perched on a sofa surveying a laptop was a tall and impeccably dressed blonde man with a curious expression which seemed perpetually etched onto his fore head. Next to him was a Hench man with brown hair that seemed to emphasize the rough yet chiselled face of his youth who was murmuring to the intriguing blonde man in a low candid British accent.

"Aiden, Nolan this is our visitor" from the expression on Emily's voice and the slight smile on the blonde's, sorry Nolan's lips, I had been a topic of conversation before. Nolan begun to pack away his laptop as Aiden gazed his face was full of concern as he assessed Emily's image, before turning his face onto me. His glance was merely questioning, evident the fact that Emily had not tried to kill me and earned me his trust, well that I was no threat at least.

Carefully directed to a seat on the opposite sofa, Emily handed me a blanket and pain medication I took it gratefully, if she'd wanted to kill me she would have done it by now I mused. The backpacks content was lying across the glass table spread out like an autopsy. I didn't bother to be offended, I would have done the same, at least she had folded the clothes nicely, and had laid Arnold on top in the corner of the table.

Trying not to be too obvious I picked Arnold up and put him on my lap under the blanket, where the familiar softness of his patch worked ears comforted me. However I suspected Nolan had seen what I'd done as I saw him bite the inside of his cheek to stop from grinning, his eyes studiously looking the other way.

"Yes, I'm 17 and I have a teddy bear and if you must know he's called Arnold." my voice sounded amused but exasperated, this seemed to diffuse the tension as Nolan laughed whilst Emily had a reluctant grin on her face. Aiden was standing next to her, once again murmuring. What was he saying?

TOO Soon we were all facing inward, 3 faces trained on me as they watched my eyes flicker to the box. My breathing was unsteady, "Take your time" whispered Emily, she was sitting next to me but kept a casual attempt of a distance.

"Wait before I tell you who I am, If my suspicions are correct then I just have to KNOW who are your, REALLY?" Emily looked at me, with a pleading glance; it looked so strange on her face so pure, I knew then that I was in the right place, however much mess I was in my father, possibly his last gift to me, he had given me someone I could trust.

I breathed in and out ." I am Jessica Murphy, My mother is Kara Clarke and my father is Gordon Murphy."

S**O, how do you feel, reading that? Was Jess doing the right thing in revealing her identity? What do you think the reactions will be like? My next chapter will be up in the next 1-4 weeks, I KNOW, it's really long time to wait, sorry, but hopefully after my exams there will be a new chapter every week! THANKS, please REVIEW: D xox**


	10. Truth Serum

SO, how do you feel, reading that? Was Jess doing the right thing in revealing her identity? What do you think the reactions will be like? My next chapter will be up in the next 1-4 weeks, I KNOW, it's really long time to wait, sorry, but hopefully after my exams there will be a new chapter every week! THANKS, please REVIEW: D xox

HELLO! I hope you are all doing great and are getting on well with life's little conundrums! Wow, I have FINALLY finished my exams and now I am on my summer holidays so I should be writing once a week, maybe more to make up for my lack of chapters. Thank you to those who have reviewed, they have really given me some thought provoking ideas :D x

Silence.

Pure and utter un-diluted silence echoed through the room. A pin –drop would of made the sound of a crashing waterfall in the shell-shocked room. I felt a funny tingling sensation all over, the silence was piercing making me itch and heat up. Seriously was it hot in here?

I glanced at the water I had just taken with my pain medication, I downed the glass in one gulp, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I tried to put the glass down gently but it the sound reminded me of bullets ricocheting of glass windows. Maybe we could open a window? They were all open, that's puzzling? I unzipped my hoody precariously throwing it onto the sofa next to me.

The stone statues were frozen in time next to me, I decided to wave a hand in front of Emily's face, I giggled. " Helloooooooooooooooooooooo, Emsy pemsy? Anyone home?"

Nolan began to splutter, awakening from his hibernation. I thought he would finally give me some answers so as I got up to go and sit next to him, a wave of dizziness hit me causing me to stagger and lose my balance. Before the brown laminate flooring had swirled up to my face a strong pair of rough hands which were exceedingly gentle as they caught me , tugged me and kept a firm grasp on me.

"Okaaay, so I knew I was clumsy, but not this clumsy and why are you holding me you Briton? Un-hand me before I send you to the tower of London, you scallion!" this was so hilarious why weren't they laughing? Why was Aiden looking angry at Emily, she didn't do anything, I had just performed a my A* English Shakespeare at least I disserved an applause it wasn't that bad?

Somehow my vision was becoming cloudy and had taken a dream-like quality I struggled through the haziness, to grasp what was happening.

"What did you do EM?" Nolan said firmly trying to check my pulse , "She's burning up!" .

Wait, Emily could she off….? My brain fought to remember, I was fine before the parents speech. Basic human knowledge of trying to remember automatically made me re-trace me steps. What have I done? Told the secret. Why? Because I had too.

How? Because of the….. I was rudely interrupted by Aiden grasping my face directing me to look at him, my eyes widely in every direction seeing double, triple… WOAH.

Nolan gasped "Her eyes, the temperature…, you did not truth serum a 17 year old girl Ems!"

"Do you think I wanted too, really Nolan" Emily's voice was cutting, raw, already I felt a fumbling of my sleeve. " Hey , what are you.." A sharp jab was injected into my fore arm.

Emily's voice came out of the draining darkness filling the vision "She will be fine, her body just over- reacted" her voice shaky, which was surprising for such a strong woman "I did what I had too, you don't know who she is and why she is here she could working for the Grayson's or even Initiate, you know why we are here!"

Aiden's voice came out muted, his arms lowering me onto the cushions, I closed my eyes, I was so tired "She is right to have done that I know it was risky but the girl is fine, right asleep in fact, see Nolan, we cannot destroy the mission and now we know-"

Nolan voice angrily interjected the dreamy darkness I was slipping into, I again fought warily of it "That an innocent girl who has come for help has been drugged by the only family she knows is safe, great plan!" He gave a sarcastic clap, before I believe ( it was hard through the crushing sleep) left out the door.

"Will she be ok?" I heard nothing but I think Emily nodded as Aiden foot-steps grew distance, I felt a slight pressure next to me as Emily sat down, before I sank gratefully into the darkness a small whisper tugged me back monetarily " I'm Sorry,". Then I began to dream.

I awoke to a pounding headache, beating like a steel drum. A moment of foggy clarity, before I jumped right up ignoring the stabbing pains in my body and grasped around for a weapon and my belongings. Stupid, idiot! I was cursing myself internally, I should never have come here, I need to get away now before they have any more bright ideas of drugging me up I thought savagely.

"Stop, Jess, please" Emily was behind me, I almost lunged at her, before a familiar pair of hands forced me back down on the sofa. I growled at Aiden to keep his hands off me if he knew what is good for him, he immediately obliged, it looked like he was fond of his body, smart man. But he kept a watchful eye on me, in case I did anything drastic again.

I GLARED up at her, I almost tried to physically burn her from my gaze. She was strong, she didn't even flinch, I begrudgingly acknowledge. "WHY?" was all I could ask, I knew the answer of course I wasn't exactly asleep at the beginning but I needed to hear it. I heard a chuckle, Nolan obviously.

"I knew she was a feisty one," He winked at me, somehow this annoyingly eased the tension and my shoulders relaxed, I was still on guard but I was certain if they wanted to kill me they would of done it by now, the question was could they escape me?

"I'm sorry but you know as well as I do, why I had too. I truly am sorry, but I .." She trailed off, after everything she still had difficulty trusting ME? I should be the one, keeping all the secrets, making her squirm this may have twisted my face into an evil sarcastic smirk. "OH, you're really SORRY; well that makes everything hunky dory, doesn't it?"

"Hunky dory? Scallion, you're use of vocabulary is astounding" Nolan again chuckled, I tried to ignore him but the corners of Aiden mouth twitched slightly it seems he found it amusing too.

My attention turned to Emily; I knew that somehow by looking at her pleading gaze I knew I could not do that. If I let her suffer what kind of person would I be, definitely not some-one my parents would be proud of. This was why I was here with a sharp pang, I was here to help my parents to rectify my father's wrongs, to find them.

I let out a sigh, and tried to process what I know it seemed everyone was waiting for me to speak. I looked down sure enough the bag and everything were still in the same place. This is what I have: the address, the other keys I don't know about, the picture & the diary including the letters and the last conversation where I was almost delirious. I look at Nolan, a thought occurred, he said family, I KNOW he did. It is amazing how one word can shift all of the missing pieces of the jigsaw into one pheriphal stream, that can be processed together, the puzzle had a new solution, one more viable, more compatible with the other evidence equations.

I did not know all of it, but if I play this right I could know some of it. "I know the truth, and you know the truth why don't you tell me what's going on before I take my evidence to, oh I don't know the Grayson's or maybe hmmmm the Initiative" I threatened subtly (but between me and you I had nothing really.)

I thought she would laugh and tell me not to be stupid or even knock me out again, but all she could do was stare in shock before closing her eyes and sitting down. She took a deep breath, and was about to speak before Aiden had an idea.

"You need to both trust each other and the only thing we can do is both of you show each other a piece of evidence to gain each other's trust" , we could only glare at him, "If this helps , being the only adequate mind here I agree with the Briton" Nolan chimed in.

For a long pause we regarded each other, surprisingly both agreeing at the same moment with a "fine", this was the fastest way to do this mess.

"Elders first, besides you owe me remember" my eyes transfixed on Emily. I wasn't sure if she was going to protest but Aiden brushed his finger tips against Emily's cheek, and whispered something to her in her ear before sauntering off to the kitchen.

"See you in a minute" Nolan grinned at me, it always surprised me how un affected he could be, as if he always knew something that we all didn't this amused and annoyed me at the same time, before striding off after Aiden.

"This goes against everything I could do" She half muttered to herself as she walked to the corner where a table held an ornate wooden box, carved with elegant markings. At first I thought it was decoration, it tied in nicely with the sea-breeze theme I thought randomly but only closer inspection it was a chest, almost.

She opened the box up rifling through it, a few papers caught my eye, they seemed familiar. I craned my neck to get a closer look, A small audible gasp escaped me, the diary papers! Emily's head shot up, "Wait there" I said to her, she instantly froze, I dug into my bag taking the keys from my neck and trying to find the papers. She studied me intently, I found them. It was her turn to look shocked. Wordlessly we exchanged papers, our hands both shakily opening them, trembling to meet our forever entwined fate slowly opening.

Next time I hope to incorporate a few more character where the fun really begins, don't worry those of you who are eager for Grayson trouble, will certainly be anticipating next week! Please review, since I have not wrote in a long time and I hope I captured your attention! Thank you , keep revenging! xxx


End file.
